


La prima parola di Gimli

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Nano cocciuto [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brotp, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: ★Fandom: Lo Hobbit.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Parents Checkmate” a cura di Writer’s Wing e Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 502.★ Prompt: 5. Prima parola.





	La prima parola di Gimli

La prima parola di Gimli

 

La luce del sole stava calando oltre la finestra dell'umile dimora, divenendo sempre più aranciata, tingendo di riflessi vermigli la vallata. Si udivano grugniti di maiali e nitriti di cavalli in lontananza.

 

Dai tetti dei vari edifici si alzavano sempre più numerose delle volute di fumo, che sfuggivano da cappe di camino e stufe. I vari tetti erano fatti o di paglia o di legno, solo una casa in cima alla collina era fatta di muratura e aveva il tetto di tegole.

 

Gloin osservava suo figlio camminare sul pavimento di pietra della sua abitazione, intento a dirigersi a gattoni verso Fili e Kili.

 

I due fratelli erano intenti a mangiucchiare cosciotti di maiale salato, mentre sistemavano i loro archi.

 

Il neonato aveva il viso paffutello coperto in gran parte dai suoi arruffati capelli rossi. Schivava con movimenti tentennanti i giocattoli di legno sparsi sul pavimento, ed indossava semplicemente un pannolino di panno tenuto fermo con una spilla da balia.

 

Gloin si sedette su una panca di legno, segnata da diverse tacche e graffi.

 

Gloin sospirò pesantemente, la schiena gli doleva, i calli sulle sue mani gli bruciavano ed era sporco della fuliggine della fucina. Sbadigliò, inspessendo le sue profonde occhiaie, aveva l'aria emaciata e il viso solcato da profonde rughe. Si grattò la barba ispida, infilando le dita ricoperte di graffi e bruciature tra i numerosi nodi, e si guardò intorno, alla ricerca della sua pipa.

 

Gimli raggiunse i nani più grandi e afferrò la scarpa di Kili, che posò l'arco sul pavimento e lo prese delicatamente in braccio.

 

“Scusatelo, è curioso del mondo” disse Gloin.

 

Gimli afferrò una ciocca di capelli mori di Kili e tentò di mettersela in bocca, Fili gliela sfilò dalle manine paffutelle.

 

“Non preoccuparti, è come se fosse un fratellino” disse Fili.

 

Gloin guardò i due bambini e suo figlio.

 

< Sono così spensierati, nonostante la triste situazione in cui sono costretti a vivere. Come vorrei che Thorin riuscisse ad avere a sua volta un cuore così sereno. Non riesce a dimenticare i giorni ad Erebor > pensò.

 

Gimli allungò le mani verso il cosciotto di Fili, aprendo e chiudendo le dita cicciottelle.

 

“Ma-ma...”. Iniziò a dire con voce stentata.

 

Gloin si alzò di scatto dalla panca, rischiando di cadere malamente, e sgranò gli occhi.

 

“Amore, nostro figlio sta per dire la sua prima parola!” gridò, richiamando a sé la consorte, che arrivò trafelata e si aggrappò al suo braccio, ansante.

 

“Ma... Maiae... Maiae!” gridò Gimli, cercando di addentare al volo il cosciotto.

 

Fili e Kili scoppiarono a ridere.

 

Gloin scosse la testa.

 

“La sua prima parola è stata praticamente 'maiale salato'” gemette.

 

“Tutto figlio tuo” borbottò la moglie, dandogli una pacca sulla nuca, strappandogli un basso e roco mugolio.

 

Gimli riuscì ad addentare la coscia di maiale, sporcandosi le labbra di sale e il viso di olio.

 

Gloin si allontanò dalla moglie e raggiunse la sua pipa, mettendosela in bocca.

 

“Beh, almeno ha capito i piaceri della vita... speriamo solo non diventi come Bombur” gemette.

 


End file.
